


Pocket Watch

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, MIT Britt, MIT Brittany fic, brittana fic, future!Sugar verse, lil bit o' dantana, sugar from the future verse, world on a string
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany's making the most of her MIT experience...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Watch

Brittany waits in the shadows as Dani exits. The unforgettable scent of Santana's armpits wafts past Brittany's nose. Maybe this was the exact right time.

Santana is still just on the other side of the door. Surprise.

"Brittany! What are y—"

"Hey. I brought you something."

Brittany opens her hand. In her palm is a ladies' pocket watch, all gold filigree. Pretty.

"Brittany?"

"It's my Senior Thesis."

"Senior?"

Brittany stifles a grin.

"Yeah, Senior." She lifts an eyebrow.

"It's beautiful."

"When you want to be with me again, just open it, look in, and think of me."

Santana gives her the scrunchy face.

Brittany glows.

"See… I have its mate. They want to be together. Forever. So when they're activated, they go together."

Brittany keeps herself from kissing Santana, not really wanting to smell the smells on her face.

"So," says Brittany, "When you're ready. Gotta go."

"Wait," says Santana, "How'd you get here?"

Brittany smiles. "Master's Thesis." She winks.

And blue light surrounds her body, and she's gone.


End file.
